High School Robins Romance
by SummerLove02
Summary: Jason Todd and Tim Drake for everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own any of these characters. I own the plot and it is all mine, please no copywrite. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Timothy Drake was _the_ nerd-kid of Gotham Academy. He was the one who was pushed around for his good grades and lack of friends.

So, when he was pushed against the lockers that wound around the school and punched into the stomach over and over he wasn't surprised.

Blow after blow came upon him and- this time- he was happy for declining their butlers fresh breakfast.

Finally after the bully couldn't geta reaction he left, leaving a sore Tim crumpled atthe bottom of the lockers. Sometimes he cursed his ability to be so smart.

His younger brother- not by blood- was standing across the hall, emotionless like normal. Damian Wayne was never a speaker and had always pushed people away- cept for the oldest of the adopted Waynes, Dick Grayson.

But today the youngest walked to Tim and bent down and spoke in his uneasy calm voice. "Father will not be happy Drake.  
-TT-. And Pennyworth will lecture you, and Grayson will storm in here and-"

"I get it Damian. I'm in deep trouble. Help me up." The boy stood and extended a hand to his older brother.

As Tim stood he froze and met a pair of blue eyes. They roamed the boy's body with satisfaction, and made the 'Boy Wonders' heart race.

"Let us go Drake. Father will be waiting." Damian spoke and walked away, not waiting for his brother to follow. Tim peeled his eyes away from the burning blue ones and followed the younger from the school, clutching his stomach.

The ride to the Manor was quiet- all for Alfred complaining about the new generation and how 'children should be careful with their bodies'. Damian only snickered.

But Tim couldn't stop thinking about the boy with blue eyes. They were so cold- so harsh. It was as if they had seen things no one wanted to see.

Everyone noticed the change in Tims behaviour; it started when he walked in and didn't apologize to Bruce right away, and then when he went to his room and _didn't_ start his homework.

Bruce gave Alfred a puzzled look and the butler only shrugged. "Perhaps-?"

"I'm saying no right away Alfred. I already did this with Dick and I'm not going through it again with Tim. He's smart enough to figure it out himself."

Alfred nodded and walked away.

He was stuck. He couldn't do the work; the work for most vicious and horrendous teacher that ever reached at Gotham Academy- and he couldn't do the work for her because of the stupid blue eyed boy in the halls. He wished he got a look at what he actually  
looked like instead of staring obliviously into his eyes.

He was waiting for Bruce to barge in and demand what was wrong with him- besides the hall incident and the bruises littering his stomach.

But Bruce never came and Alfred never delivered dinner and the Demon never blew down his door and looked like a zombie ready to kill. It was far into the night and he still hasn't eaten, nor finish the work. He decided it was useless if he wanted _any_ sleep.

And so he fell onto his bed and welcomed the drowsiness of the Melatonin. Of course it didn't last long before his door was practically off its hinges and a worried looking older brother stood in the doorway, the hall light spreading a heavenly light  
around the golden boy.

Ah, Dick Grayson; the oldest of the three, the first Boy Wonder and the first loved by Bruce. The boy with in doubtfully cute butt and blue eyes and black hair and the _most_ caring personality. This was Tim and Damian's eldest brother.

"Dick-?" Tim wasn't able to finish before his brother was storming in and yelling stupid nonsense- not like this was the first time, though.

"Are you okay? Damian said you were punched! And Alfred said you didn't come for dinner and that you locked your door-" that would explain why no one actually barged in until now. "And Bruce told me you didn't even do your homework! What happened? Did  
you hit your head? Uh! Are you even my little brother?!" Utter nonsense.

Rolling his eyes Tom removed himself from the bed and stalked to Dick before slapping a hand over his mouth and grunting.

"Of course it's me you dunce. It's just-"

"What? What happened?" Tim looks away, face flushing widlely as he sits on his bed and waits for his brother to figure it out himself. Dick gasps. "Does little Timmy have a girl-friend?" Tims face morphs into disgust because- really. Him with some prep  
girl from his school? Never.

"Okay, no girl-friend. How's about a crush? A boy-friend? Help me here Damian!" The little Demon pops out from a corner, supprising Tim. When had he-?

"-TT- how would I know Grayson? And I have no time for this. I'm seeing father, maybe he's doing anything of interest."

The demon leaves and Tim sighs. "Well?" Dick asks.

"There was- er, something. Just- nothing really." Now that he thought about they were just eyes. _Eyes_ for Christa sake! "Just a pair of eyes I can't get from my head, that's all."

"Well, when I met Kor'i all I could think of was her hair. Trust me, one thing can get you hooked little bro. Just be careful okay? Don't need you getting hurt."

Tim nods. They say their good nights before he's drowned in those eyes once more. He's given up all sleep for sure; it really was useless because if he didn't know who's eyes they belonged to it would drive him absolutely _crazy._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day of school wasn't any better because he saw those eyes time and time again- yet never the owner of them. They continued to haunthis memories over night until he had given sleep up for a good 72 hours now.

Damian hadstaid home sick and wasn't there to watch his older brother get beaten to a pulp once more that week. He was to tired to even protest or attempt to punch back, and allbecause of those blue eyes.

God, he'd be damned if he ever saw them again at the rate this was going.

"Why doesn't the little 'Boy Wonder' try to fight back, huh? Show us what you're made of nerd." One spat. Tims vision was becoming cloudy, spotty and he swore stars twinkled. But he still tried. It was stupid and humiliating, trying to throw a punch just  
/to stumble and be thrown against a new row of metal.

The cool, hard metal that he had been braced upon all week in attempts not to faint or become dizzy.

Another laughed and then another punch to his face. The light faded from Tims eyes slowly. He was tired- so, so tired...

Before the next blow could even strike he was pulled up from the lockers and into a warm, hard chest. "Leave now. Before I blow your heads off for hurting him." They ran, yelling crazy words at the boy holding TimothyDrake.

"You don't way anything BabyBird. What do you eat? Air?" The boy cracked. Tim only shuddered upon hearing the voice. It was so deep, masculine. "Damn. Would've thought you Waynes would've put an actual fight up. Whatever, let's get you home BabyBird."  
/Tim grunted as he was pulled along and from the Academy, into the- a very surprised- butlers car and all the way home. All while the boy held him close.

* * *

Jason Todd had been watching the fights in the halls for a week now. Had been watching the poor kid- and adopted son of Bruce Wayne the billionaire-knownasTimothy Wayne to the public.

You would think he could keep his own in a fight but it was clearly not the case. The kid was beaten to a pulp by the end of the fight and his brother- the infamous Damian Wayne- always dragged him back to their car.

He knew the kid was smart- hell he was a year ahead of his grade and was transferred into his class last week! But here at Gotham Academy you'd think it would be excepted to be smart and _not_ beaten until you're bleeding everywhere.

Jason knew Tim had seen him- how much of him was the question. Every time they ran into each other the boy was only ever focused on his eyes- he'd be surprised if he didn't memorize the patterns and colors and hardness to them.

The fight in the halls on _this_ day really set Jasonoff. So much he stepped from the shadows and pulled the week kid up and scared off the cocky bastards. He was surprised at how light Tim felt, as if he didn't eat anything ever. What was this  
/kid doing to himself?

"You don't way anything BabyBird. What do you eat? Air?" The younger grunted as Jason draggedhim along. Where was the little demon brat of a brother when you needed one? "Damn. Would've thought you Waynes would've put an actual fight up. Whatever, let's  
get you home BabyBird." Tim grunted.

Jason lugged the broken boy out of the school and spotted their fancy ass car he would have lovedto have, and now- being in it- he felt graced to even get a look up close at it.

The driver didn'tcomplainon the way home. Had he seen this before? How? This was the first time Jason had seen the boy so beaten up.

"Please bring Master Timothy to his room. Up the stairs, to the left and third door to the right." Jason nodded and carried the half-conscious boy to his room.

It wasn't tidy like he had expected it to be. Instead clothes littered the ground and unfinished work sat sprawled across the bed and desk, various video games stacked upon each other beside the TV.

"Dicks gon' kill me." Tim mumbled to no one as he was laid on his bed.

"No he won't, Master Tim. He is to busy taking care of MasterDamian at the moment to even try to harm you- though no much harm could be done to you." Alfred walked in holding various tools and first-aid kits.

"Alfred it hurts." Tim whinesbefore stopping. His eyes caught the blue ones that had been haunting him for a week now as he yelped, and jumped up before clutching his side. Alfred push him back down and pulled his shirt up and start cleaning him.

Jason's eyes roamed the boy's body as his shirt was removed. He noted all the scars and bruises. He cringes. It must have hurt, and he went through this every day for the past three years.

The butler finished up and excused himself, turning to the older boy. "Please feel free to stay for dinner."

Jason nodded before the doorwas shut and he had turned back to the scarred boy in front of him. "You didn't have to bring me here, I was fine."

The older snorts and crosses his arms. "Sure, because you bleeding in the halls is just what the janitors want. A thank you woul be nice; I did drag your sorry ass to the car and inside, up a flights of stairs and into here."

"Right. Thanks." Tim stands, pain ripples through him but he makes no noise as he looks for a new shirt- one darker and could hide the coloured bruises from his adopted father. "Sorry for making you do that, it wasn't like you had to butyou did-  
so thank you."

He would've done it a million times if it meant seeing this boy smile like he was right now. For weeks of watching him, and going from a bystander to knowing his name and then stepping in and stopping it- that smile was a reward.

"No problem. You seem like a good kid... Smart, stupid-" Tim shothim a flat lookbefore slipping on the shirt. "Handsome, athletic, _sexy._ The list goes on and on." Tims head shotso fast towards the other that there was a  
small snap and he'd convinced himself he had whiplash. What was the boy saying?

"Erm, thanks." Tim looks away, hiding the obvious blush that's spread across his cheeks and goes to check all the unfinished work that's placed carelessly on his desk. "Oh, just hit me but I don't know your name."

"I'm hurt BabyBird. I Madeit my duty to know yours and you don't even know mine? How rude." Tim rolls his eyes, pulls out his computer and starts typing at a speed Jason can't comprehend because it's like he has super-speed.

"Jason Todd. Eleventh grade. You've been attending Gotham Academy for three years, and are on the football team, quarter back. You excel at maths and science- failing everything else. Your middle name is Patrick and your last girlfriend was the first  
year you were at The Academy."

Jason gapes, this boy really was smart. He figured out that much information on him in a second- and who knew what else he knew? He even knew when his last girlfriend was, the one where he ended it because of the beaten boy in front of him- because it  
actually ended when his eyes first laid on him, but it had taken two extra weeks to break up with her because she was so _clingy._

But that would mean-

"I'm sorry Jason. Really." And Jason can't stand it anymore. There's so much pent up rage and hurt from the years- the years he spent with out a mother, and a stupid father figure around only for an hour a day before he left to get drunk and sleep with  
more women. And then the years he watched Timothy Drake get beaten up, and then today. He's so blinded by rage he doesn't notice the years until Tims up against him and wiping them away.

The way Tim was beaten earlier that day reminded him of when his father would beat his son- his _wife._ He couldn't just stand by again and let it happen, not this time _._ "Timothy, God. You really are a butt head."

"A sexy butt head apparently."


	3. Chapter 3

Jason felt uncomfortable at dinner, surrounded by the Wayne family who had dressed up in their suits- though the Blazers were off and the sleeves of their button up shirts had been rolled to their elbows.

Tim sat across from him, and the little Demon beside him- luckily far enough to cause any harm; because one hothead in the house was enough and now there were two.

Bruce had attempted small talk and had given up on the third try. That didn't stop the oldest- Dick- to talk about the most stupid things to ever come from his mouth; proudly embarrassing his younger siblings.

"Oh, and that time that Damian went outside last winter and slipped and fell right into Tim! Gold! His face was priceless- I have pictures let me go and-"

Damian was stopping him within a second of him talking. "No need Grayson, stay at the table." So much meaning behindthe boys words; ' _get thephotos and you will never return to your apartment again_ '. Message was received since Dick sat

back down and sputtered to Alfred for more tea.

Jason felt the need to ease the tention. "So- Mr. Wayne- you own all of the Wayne buildings?"

Bruce cracked a smile, chuckling ever so lightly. "Yes I do. Everyone one of them." They fell back into silence. All you could hearwas the scrapping of forks onof plates, and even breathing. Alfred handed Dick a cup of steaming tea and quirked

a brow at the table before disappearing again.

Jason noted that Tim hadn't said a word since they left his room, and how his breathing was just a tad shallower than it should be. "Tim?" He whispered.

"Fine." Tim said and stood, excusing himself and walking back to his room, holding the side of his stomach. Jason turned back to the family. Bruce glared towards a wall, calling the butler over.

"Make an appointment with the school. I'm goingto speak to them regarding Tim." Alfred nodded. Damian and Dick shared a look. Bruce Wayne was going to their school so he could talk about Tim? What's the kid do now?

"If it's okay, I've got to leave. Curfews unfortunately." Jason said, standing and excusing himself after quick goodbyes. Alfred brought him his jacket from Tims room and directed him the way to go.

One look back and Jason could make out the small figure of Tim standing at the top stairs.

* * *

He didn't go down to say goodbye. He should have but there was to much to worry about. Bruce would be up soon to question what had happened early that day and then Dick would be up teasing him and the looks he kept hiding at dinner.

But he watched Jason wave, leave and walk down the drive. A small flick of his eyes to the right confirmed that Bruce wanted to talk. "A fight Bruce. That was all. Jason pulled me up and stopped them. Don't worry about me-"

"I'm not worrying about you, Tim. I'm worrying about Jason."

* * *

Jason snuck in through the window that night. He found his father lounged on the couch, some chick sprawled against him and asleep. Jason sighed- grabbed a bottled water and went to the roof.

He hated his life. Surviving onnothing, living with a bastard and balancing school work could make you think like that. then there was Tim.

Damn, just thinking about the boy made him smile, even forgot for a moment that his so-called father was only afloor down.

Tim was special. He was smart. Kind. Perfect really. Jason always thought highof the boy, being that he was part of the Wayne family. But that highlyness had lessened when he saw how beaten up the poor boy actually was. All those scars and bruises  
/that never seemed to heal fully before more were brought on him made him look less like a God brought from the heavens.

It was sad really, to find him being beaten in the halls with no one- not a single soul- who dared to stop the fights. The whole _school_ gathered everyday to watch the kid get beaten. If they saw those scars- the bruises and even the cuts on him  
/that opened every day he bet they'd freak, stop something and actually _help_ him.

And he had been in the Wayne manor. Who knew what attention he'd get tomorrow and if people found out he'd been to the Waynes manor both him and they would be attacked. Because really? A low life like him and big shit rich family conversing? The world  
/might be ending.

* * *

"Jason? Why are you worrying about him?" Tim was sitting across from his adopted father in the study. Damian was sprawled across the floor with various tools and gadgets in front of him. Dick was in the gym room practicing his acrobatics and

stretching because the guy was fucking flexible.

"I'm concerned for Jason because when you left he ran out the door saying something about a curfew. I get it doesn't match up Tim, but-"

"What father is attempting to say is that Jason saw you hold your side- as the rest of us had- and something in him clicked because he ran out without a word quite really."

"But why would he-?" Tim shot yo from his chair. "Oh Jason."


	4. Chapter 4

The school was buzzing much more than Tim would have liked. He knew something had shifted in the atmosphere but he couldn't place it. "Why is everyone so joyous? I find it annoying." Damian muttered, squeezing past students.

"Who knows Demon. For now—"

"Well look who it is. Boy Wonder showed up! Where's your boyfriend? Shouldn't he be protecting you?" Tim was shoved against the lockers. Damianwent to stop them but was held back.

"Right here, and hell- that kid is under my protection. Now let him go and flee." Jason was trying to hold back any ounce of negativity he could. It wasn't easy- but seeing Tim exhale when he was set down made him feel sorry for even _yelling._

"Thanks Jason." Tim looked around for his little brat of a brother- whom had ran away when Jason got involved because they really didn't need them in the same space.

"No problem, least I could do. You did feed me last night." And when his father found out that morning, the punishment was not a fun one.

* * *

 _"Oh my god! Stop please! You'll hurt him!" The woman cried, pulling his fathers arm._

 _"The thing deserves it! Disrespecting me like that! He should know the rules!"_

 _Punch after punch after punch. One after another. More and more. Bruises and scratches, a bloody nose too, but nothing Jason couldn't handle._

* * *

Still it was hard for Jason to even try to get up off the floor and trudge his way to school. The only thing compelling him to go was Tim- and thank the ducking lord he did.

"No problem. Anytime." Tim fell into step with him. Jason gave him a lip-soared grin. _No, not anytimeTimmy,_


End file.
